The most common type of credit and debit cards in use today are magnetic stripe type cards. The standardized format used for such cards includes indicia on a front side of the card. Such indicia identifies the card owner, an account number, a card type, a card issuer, an expiration date as well as possibly other information. Such indicia is presented as raised letters and numbers which can be used to make an impression on a multipart carbon or carbonless form. The rear of such cards have a magnetic stripe supported thereon. The magnetic stripe includes several tracks of information. This information includes magnetic indicia representative of the information found on the front of the card as well as other information that is used in processing transactions electronically. Magnetic stripe cards are commonly used for credit card types such as MasterCard®, VISA®, Discover®, American Express®, Diner's Club® and others.
Most people also carry debit cards which allow them to access money in their checking and savings accounts using automated banking machines. Some debit cards also function as credit cards. Most debit cards in use today are magnetic stripe cards similar in format to credit cards.
Due to the convenience of using credit and debit cards most people carry several such cards in their wallet. Because of financial incentives associated with the issuance and sponsorship of credit cards, many users are offered cards by different banks, clubs, fraternal organizations and merchandising organizations. As a result it is common for people to have several different MasterCard® and VISA® accounts. This gives consumers the opportunity to take advantage of premiums such as frequent flyer miles and rebates offered by card sponsors. Having several different credit cards also enables consumers to take advantage of the credit limits on all their cards. While having many credit and debit cards is a benefit to consumers, it also requires them to carry several cards. It also exposes consumers to a greater risk if their wallet or purse, which includes all their credit and debit cards, is lost or stolen.
Most individuals also carry a number of other objects or cards which include machine readable indicia. These often include, for example, a health insurance card which indicates that a person is a member of a particular group insurance plan. Such cards are often magnetic stripe cards similar to credit cards. Alternatively such health insurance cards may include bar code indicia or other visible indicia which can be read with a scanner. Some health insurance cards include both visible and magnetic indicia. Persons who are members of a health insurance plan can identify themselves and their account to medical providers by showing their card which can be read or scanned by appropriate devices.
Persons also commonly carry other types of cards with visible or magnetic indicia. These may include for example, library cards, identification, or access cards, employee identification cards, student identification cards, driver's license cards, professional license cards and other types of cardlike objects. The magnetic or visible indicia on these cards is usually read when presented by the card holder to identify the person as an authorized user of services or facilities.
Another type of card which has been developed is the stored value card commonly referred to as a “smart card.” Stored value cards are similar to credit and debit cards in construction in that they include a front side which has raised identifying indicia which can be transferred to a carbon or carbonless multipart form. Such cards also commonly include a magnetic stripe including magnetic indicia which enables the card to work like any other credit or debit card. Stored value cards also include a programmable memory mounted on the card. Such programmable memory stores data representative of cash value. The value on the stored value card can be used like cash by the bearer to purchase goods or services. The stored value data on the card is also often encrypted or stored using schemes to prevent fraud or tampering therewith.
Stored value cards, like debit and credit cards, require the customer to interact with a stationary terminal device to utilize the card. For example, in the case of credit cards, credit is obtained when the customer presents their card to a merchant. The merchant (unless they process transactions manually) utilizes a point of sale or electronic funds transfer terminal to charge an amount to the customer's account and credit the merchant's account. Similarly the use of a debit card requires that the user present their card to an automated banking machine such as an automated teller machine (ATM). The ATM operates to add or deduct amounts from the user's account as funds are deposited or received by the user. Similarly, stored value cards are used in connection with a stationary terminal device such as an electronic funds transfer terminal or automated banking machine which has the special capabilities to handle the particular type of stored value card used. The terminal modifies the value information stored in memory on the card to reflect the addition or subtraction of value represented thereon as transactions are conducted.
Having to use a stationary terminal device to conduct transactions is often inconvenient. Most merchants only accept certain types of credit cards. Locating an ATM that accepts the debit card of a person's financial institution can be difficult. Often the use of a “foreign” card at another bank's ATM results in a significant service charge. It is also difficult to find a merchant or ATM that can process stored value cards.
Thus there exists a need for an apparatus and method that can reduce the number of credit, debit and other cards or cardlike objects that a person must carry while still obtaining the benefit of carrying all such cards and objects individually.
There further exists a need for an apparatus and method which changes the character of the indicia on a card, such as a stored value card, so as to give a single card the ability to be used as a substitute for any one of a plurality of credit, debit, or other cards.
Finally, there further exists a need for an apparatus and method for carrying out transactions using a hand-held device that enables a user to remotely interact with a transaction terminal device, such as an automated banking machine, electronic cash register, or electronic funds transfer terminal.